Delilah (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Delilah | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Mark Bagley | First = Amazing Spider-Man #414 | HistoryText = Delilah was a highly skilled assassin who came under the employ of the new Rose, Jacob Conover, during one of the many crime-boss gang wars. She first came into conflict with Spider-Man when she attempted to assassinate the husband of his employer, Shirley. When the Black Tarantula first involved himself in the gang war, Delilah attempted to kill his super-strong henchman El Uno but was overwhelmed by his power. The rematch, though, was a firm win for Delilah, with El Uno's head being mailed back to the Black Tarantula. Delilah and the Rose next sought to remove Spider-Man from interfering in their operations, and so undertook the project of repowering Electro, hoping he would eliminate Spider-Man. Electro failed, and so they devised a new plan. This time, they stole the corpse of Doctor Octopus and succeeded in restoring him to life. While Spider-Man was thus occupied, Delilah found herself ambushed by the Black Tarantula, who easily subdued her and broke her neck, inflicting fatal injuries. Before she could die, however, the Black Tarantula then instantly healed her with a message of warning for the Rose. Attempting to find help to bring down the Black Tarantula, Delilah enlisted the aid of the new costumed adventurer Ricochet (actually Spider-Man in disguise). Together they tackled two of the Black Tarantula's operatives, Roughhouse and Bloodscream. Bloodscream grabbed hold of Delilah and caused her to bleed until she passed out. She was taken by the authorities to the hospital. She later joined the group known as the All-New Sinister Six. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Delilah is superhumanly strong. At her peak, Delilah can lift up to 10 tons, making her equal to Spider-Man. Superhuman Stamina: Delilah's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Delilah's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. She can withstand blunt force trauma and impacts that would either cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild irritation. For example, she has proven capable of withstanding the full force of punches and kicks from Spider-Man with only minor injuries. Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured, Delilah's accelerated metabolism enables her to heal mild to moderate injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as severe lacerations will fully mend within several hours. It isn't known if her increased healing affords her an extended lifespan or increased resistance to toxins or diseases. It is known, however, that her accelerated healing doesn't extend to the point of being able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. | Abilities = Delilah is highly skilled hand to hand combatant and assassain. She is also particularly skilled in using various types of firearms and bladed weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various firearms and bladed weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/characters/delilah.html }} Category:Mercenaries Category:Shooting Category:Fencing